


Deals Before Dawn

by queersuperteens (ruffboi)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Gen, Other, Prohibition, speakeasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffboi/pseuds/queersuperteens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve had never even considered going to a speakeasy until after Bucky died.  After all, he was a God-fearing, law-abiding citizen. He didn’t need to turn to illegal and immoral habits for any reason!</p>
<p>Barton thought differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deals Before Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nottonyharrison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottonyharrison/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Way Back When We Were Infamous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/848996) by [nottonyharrison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottonyharrison/pseuds/nottonyharrison). 



> This story was inspired by an awesome drawing that Kim did of Prohibition-era Pepper, Tony, and Steve, and the glass of wine that I was drinking at the time. Wine does funny things to my head, okay? Gosh. I went to reblog the art and this just sort of poured out.
> 
> Kim, this is your fault. <3

Steve had never even considered going to a speakeasy until after Bucky died. After all, he was a God-fearing, law-abiding citizen. He didn’t need to turn to illegal and immoral habits for any reason!

Except that the empty platitudes from the members of his church rang so hollow (“He’s in a better place”? How was that supposed to comfort him now?) and the empty bed in their rented flat made the ache in his chest worse. ”I don’t know what to do,” he’d told Barton after their shift one day, and Barton had clapped him on the shoulder with a tight grin.

“Put on a suit and meet me at the corner of Park Ave and 17th street in Manhattan at 8pm on the dot,” Barton said. ”We’ll get you sorted.”

Even coming from Brooklyn, he had half an hour to wait at the northeast corner of Union Square before Barton met up with him. They walked in silence to an unassuming little cafe called Tony’s, half a block away. They passed the hostess stand and the dining room before Steve realized what they were doing, and before he’d quite found the words to explain why this was a bad idea, Barton was already murmuring through a door and leading him into the cellar.

“You’ve brought us someone new tonight, Mr. Barton, how refreshing.” They were greeted by a redheaded woman in a blouse and a pair of trousers that could almost pass for a skirt in the dark light. She struck quite the contrast to the other ladies in the speakeasy in their sequins and flapper dresses, and Steve couldn’t help but think she looked almost business-like.

“It’s Rogers’ first time, Miss Pepper,” Clint said, doffing his hat, and the movement shook Steve out of his mild uneasy shock - at least long enough for him to remove his own hat. Manners were still important. “I’d appreciate it if you don’t let Stark rile him up too much.”

“Of course not, Mr. Barton. We run a professional operation here.” Miss Pepper’s eyes sparkled a little, and she smiled at Steve. It was… rather sweet, actually. Not the predatory or seductive smile he would’ve expected of a dame running a speakeasy. But then, it’s not as if he had much practical experience in the subject. ”You run on, I’ll take care of your friend.”

“Ma’am,” Clint nodded, and winked at Steve before ducking to a table in a dark corner, where someone else sat all in black. Steve thought he saw a flash of dark red hair (much darker than Miss Pepper’s light ginger) before his hostess required his attention again.

“Now, I don’t think I got your name, sir,” she said, still smiling that gentle smile.

“Rogers, ma’am,” Steve said, fidgeting with his hat. ”Steven Rogers.”

“Virginia Potts,” she replied, and offered a hand - to shake, by the look of it, not kiss or anything fancy. ”Everyone calls me Pepper, though.” Steve shook her hand cautiously. Her hand was smooth and warm in his, and her blue eyes sparkled with amusement - at his discomfort, probably.

“Yes ma’am, Miss Pepper.”

“Now,” she continued, taking his arm and leading him deeper into the club, up to the bar, “you just tell Darcy here what you’d like. She’ll help you out if you’re not sure.” The brunette behind the bar was bedecked in feathers and sequins, all peacock blues and greens and purples, pouring drinks with ease. ”Darcy, he’s new to all this,” Miss Pepper told the girl firmly as she turned to leave. “Be gentle with him.”

“Yes ma’am!” The girl snapped off a perfect military salute before turning her wide grin onto Steve. ”So, what’ll you have?”

~

Pepper watched Rogers quietly from across the room as Darcy warmed him up and poured him a drink.

“Rogers, he said?” Tony murmured in her ear. She prided herself on not jumping anymore when he snuck up on her, the bastard.

“Steven Rogers,” Pepper confirmed. ”He’s either deathly shy and hiding behind proper manners, a perfect gentleman, or both.”

“Hmm…” Tony rested his chin on her shoulder and watched Rogers for a moment. Darcy said something that must’ve been funny, because he finally smiled, if just briefly. It looked good on him, Pepper thought. “I like him,” Tony declared.

“You haven’t even spoken to him,” Pepper pointed out, smiling faintly.

“I know. I like him anyway.” Tony wrapped his arms around her waist and turned her to face him, so she could get the full brunt of those big, brown, hope-filled eyes. He was truly a menace to society and her sanity. ”Can we keep him?”

“Well,” Pepper answered, leaning into Tony but glancing over at Rogers one more time, “we can certainly try.”


End file.
